


All I Want for Christmas is You

by saythename



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, latechristmasfic, youngloveisbeautiful, yusolisjaeminsparents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saythename/pseuds/saythename
Summary: Very short Markmin Christmas fic with Yusol as Jaemin's parents





	

On the 24th of December, with Christmas approaching at a fast pace, the mountain covered by a thick blanket of white in the background, full of people snowboarding and skiing yesterday, was now quiet and empty for once.  
Inside the hotel, everyone was packing and checking to make sure they forgot no belonging behind in their room and running up and down the staircases carrying bags and suitcases as others waited for their cars at the entrance with their luggage by their side.  
Among them walked out a group of young boys, probably still in high school with the grumpiest looking one storming out of the door followed closely by a taller boy with messy curly blonde hair trailing behind dragging his snowboard equipment as the three others lagged behind.

"I will go back with Jeno" declared the boy leading the way as he abruptly stopped stamping in front of a parked car. A displeased expression can still be read in his large doe eyes along side with frown twisting his eyebrows and a pout on his pink lips.  
"Jaemin, be reasonable" tried to calm Jeno "We live in complete opposite part of the city, it will be better if I drove Donghyuck and Jisung back and he drives you back" taking the extra precaution to use a personal pronoun instead of the name associated to the source of his friend’s anger.  
“I refuse” pressed on the younger “I am going back home in your car that's it once and for all."  
Jeno and Donghyuck exchanged a look with each other before Donghyuck quickly opened one of the back door rushing the youngest of their group, Jisung to sit inside first. Then, the red haired boy cleared his throat and said: "Na Jaemin stop being a baby and getting in the goddam car with Mark" before jumping next to Jeno now settled on the driver’s seat who started the engine as soon as the passenger door shut and flee away with a quick “Have a merry Christmas you two” before the other could react. Once his mind finally processed what just happened, Jaemin was left alone with the elder boy quietly opening the trunk and reaching to take the younger’s bag from his hand. At this moment, Jaemin really just wanted to turn on his heels back into the hotel but knew the staff who treated them kindly deserve their well earned vacation as well. But passing Christmas by his lonely self back into his own home seemed even more pitiful because his fathers abandoned him and went on their eleventh honey moon leaving him back in Seoul. Well, technically speaking, it wasn’t his plan A to spend the holidays alone, but right now, Jaemin would prefer to die of solitude in the joyful holiday spirit then pass the holiest day of the year with that blonde asshole.  
The loud clang of the truck closing pulled him back of his thoughts, and raised his eyes to met the latter’s hesitant glance.  
Jaemin sighed and took his seat on the passenger side. He’s not going to just stand there and freeze to death, especially not on Christmas eve, he’s going home and make sure to break up with that fking dickhead once he gets there and spends the rest of his break occupying himself with video games and ice cream like any grown ass guy would do when they get their heart stepped on.  
Once Mark saw the other swing open the door, he slowly settled unto the driver seat and stretched his hand to the GPS place below the windshield.  
After multiple minutes of maneuvering the device left and right, with Jaemin secretly reading the elder’s expression from the rearview mirror, Mark finally scratched the back of his head and explained: “I think the navigation voice is not working.”  
Jaemin frowned yet said nothing but taking the said device from the blonde boy and tried to fix it. Despite his efforts, the machine seems to be too stubborn to reason with and Jaemin was forced to give up in the end. As Mark was observing the other’s darkening mood and debated what he should do next, to his surprise before his words could even leave his mouth, Jaemin took a deep breath and settled the GPS on his lap before starting to read the direction mechanically.  
Mark swallowed a few times before gathering the courage to open his mouth: “About yesterday…” before being cut immediately by the younger.  
“Shut up and drive” groaned Jaemin eyes glued on the GPS refusing to look anywhere else or offer another word.

No one spoke another word for the rest of the ride except when Jaemin would monotonously indicate to turn right or left from time to time. Mark’s gaze shifted between the road and his neighbor’s face trying to notice any change in the latter’s expression.  
Jaemin on the other hand paid no attention to the driver, too busy reprimanding the bitter taste inside his mouth remembering the hideous scene of yesterday still fresh on his mind. His headache was worsening with the growingly irritating cheery festive music blasting from the speakers because Donghyuck stupidly insisted “What would be Christmas without Mariah Carey”

The heavy silence was soon broken by the hiss of tires resonating through the night sky; Jaemin barely had time to yelp feeling his body bending forward as he felt a strong hand pulling him back as his head was about to knock on the front board before coming to a complete stop. In the increasingly detectable smell of smoke in the air, Jaemin panted and asked between breath: “What just happened?”  
Mark really wanted to remark that Jaemin was finally speaking to him again but he refrained himself from doing so not wanting add fuel into fire and enrage the latter even more; therefore, he only shook his head and rested a hand on his knee comforting him. Once made sure the younger stopped shaking and calmed down a little, the blonde boy walked out and inspected the engines then the tires and realized the left one on the back blowout. Jaemin got off the vehicle as well and bended down beside the elder and spoke him for the first time today using a voice without anger: “What’s wrong with it?”  
“This one blew off.” Mark pointed towards the problem in question and added sheepishly: “but I left the backup tire on Jeno’s car.” And then he took out of his phone and called the nearest garage, but due to the busy schedule of holidays, the fastest a pull-up truck could get to them is in five hours.  
After being informed of that, the younger sunk down into the leather seat back inside without another word and glanced down at his phone: it’s nearly 10pm now. Never in his life, Na Jaemin would have imagine he would spend Christmas Eve in the middle of nowhere, stranded with the person he wanted to see the least right now.  
The heating blowing through the vents was suffocating and his glance assured him Mark was still busy checking the damage in back, so he put on his coat and walked out of the car before settling down on the hood and let his eyes wander the nature around him.  
He soon sensed a shadow passing by and felt a warm body settled down next him who finally confronted the younger directly: “Are you going to ignore me for another five hours?”  
Jaemin reminded quiet and stared down at his boots, but Mark urged on:  
“Let’s talk about it so we can resolve the problem out, Nana-ah.”  
The mention of that nickname in the end made the younger shiver out of reflex.  
Ever since a young age, Jaemin’s biggest pet peeve was his last name since not only it is rare, most people also find it quite strange it matches neither of his parent’s. It all began when a man named Hansol and another man named Yuta couldn’t decide which last name to put on their baby’s adoption form and ended up choosing Na using the weird logic that Hansol’s grandma’s last name was so as well as Na was the first syllable in Yuta’s family name. It might have been hilarious at first and they figured they could change it once they made up their mind which one to use until they found out that a last name is chosen for a life time without possibility of modification. Jaemin has grown quite irritated every time someone would ask him for it and require so much useless explanation.  
Therefore when that tall blonde sunbaenim who was excessively good looking for his own good asked during the badminton club sign up: “Na Jaemin? That’s a pretty uncommon last name” Jaemin thought he’ll have to go through the whole definition again, but the other simply smiled and said: “I like it, it matches you well, Nana” And for once, Jaemin felt he doesn’t hate this last name as much anymore.  
That pet name also got stuck with him ever since then and needlessly to say they became good buddies that would hang out quite often outside of classes.  
Without realizing, Mark has become so much of a large part of his everyday life and he even introduced his childhood friend Jeno to the elder who in return brought Jisung and Donghyuck into their group of friends (though Jaemin would admit he’d prefer to have never met that annoying red haired bastard in the name of Lee Donghyuck that looked way too pure for his inner savageness) 

It didn’t take long for Jaemin to notice the fluster of his own voice whenever he talked with Mark or his gaze naturally be drawn to the elder in the crowd through his math classroom’s window watching the other running or playing during P.E. Jaemin grew fond of his every expression, of his every move. Anything Mark did was so wickedly attractive in his eyes. Butterflies dance inside his stomach each time Mark rested his head on his shoulder, his heart would beat a little faster every time he saw the spark inside the latter’s pupils when he smiles at him. There is nothing shameful to have a crush in the hormonal bursting puberty, yet falling for your best friend was never the smartest idea, especially when that said person looked straighter than the Eiffel tower. Kind, playful with the perfect balance of mischief and well-behavior, Mark seems to be ever so popular with both girls and boys, even seniors much older befriended him and spoke nicely of him. He was definitely the cool guy of the school loved by everyone and the not-so-secret affection of all his fangirls and managed effortlessly to steal Jaemin’s heart along the way.  
He kept that sprouting feeling inside to himself and told no one, not even Jeno. He decided it was best for both of them for this infantile and passing momentum die down and let time works its magic on those scars. But when the finals came around in November, with Mark came surprising him to his secret study spot with his favorite coffee in hand, whether it was the stress or the tiredness of both lacking of sleep and aching of heart, in the adrenaline of the moment, Jaemin just burst out every one of his recurring thoughts about the other, every loving emotion deep buried in the bottom of his heart.  
After he finished, Jaemin couldn’t even dare to look up and felt a lump forming in his throat; he regretted everything once it left his mouth yet was also so relieved to be finally able to let go. As he waited for his sentence of being banned from Mark’s life forever, unexpectedly, he was greeted instead with a warm pairs of arms wrapped around his shoulders, his ear pressed against the other’s firm chest listening the strongly beating heart under the shirt shivering under the soft vibration resonating on his skin as the one above him lowly replied in his raspy voice what seemed to be the blessing from heaven  
Jaemin seriously wanted to pinch himself in that moment to make sure it is not a mirage but an early Christmas miracle when the one that was loved by everyone loves him back.

All those melancholy was supposed to end happily ever after like any cliché high school movie, but the sequel didn’t play as the script should have been written.  
Indeed, nothing seems to have changed between them after Jaemin’s confession. They would still go to school together in the morning, eat lunch at the same table and part ways at different times if Mark has music club practice on the evening. There were none of the typical display of affection between lovers in their relationship, no hugging, no cuddling, not even hand holdings.  
Jaemin doesn’t know how fast things usual proceed between couples, since it was the first time he has ever been with anyone. He tries to convince himself that Mark was probably just being chivalrous and it has been barely two weeks they have been together anyway; he didn’t want to seem too eager after all.  
So when Donghyuck proposed this ski trip after their tests for the winter break, Jaemin saw it as the golden opportunity needed for some progress in his love life as Donghyuck teased that Jaemin was using it just to get laid earning him an eraser pitched to his forehead.  
Jaemin did his best to force a smile through the trip not wanting to burden and ruin the joy of his friends and push the growing thoughts of doubting Mark might not want to be seen as a pair with him after all to the back of his head. Once arrived at the hotel, the other three courteously offered them the one queen sized bedroom as they squeezed into the other double bedroom. Resting a hand on his chest trying to calm his pondering heart and repeating in his head what he planned to initiate that talk with his boyfriend, but when Jaemin walked out of the bathroom, hair still wet standing in his pajamas, his eyes wandered around the room to only to be met with some messy strands of blonde hair poking out of the white duvet. Jaemin doesn’t have the heart to wake him up looking at his adorable and peaceful sleeping face. The same thing happened again and again for the nights to follow and now Jaemin is less and less convinced by his own arguments that Mark wasn’t avoiding him on purpose.

Jaemin snapped out of his thoughts when a large hand grabbed his own and patted a few times as the owner of it kept repeating the same questioning words as before.  
He suddenly felt like laughing at the irony of the situation, the latter has distanced himself from him and now he wanted to talk? Why does he have to comprise for the other when the other barely care for him.  
Jaemin forcefully pulled his hands back before stomping down to the ground but soon lost his footing tripping on a block of ice and was greeted with a sharp burning sensation on the bottom of his left leg.  
Mark has noticed as well and quickly jumped down next to the other.  
The memory of the bruise was still fresh on his mind and left more pain than the injury itself. Due to Donghyuck’s insistence on going shopping and relaxing at spa, after arriving for almost two days, they finally reached the primary main goal of their trip, the top of the mountain already full of people skiing and snowboarding down. When they waited in line for the lift to carry them up, they heard someone calling the name of Mark behind them and as they turned around, a girl with a bright red snow jacket was running towards them waving her hand. Jaemin took a closer look at her when she was close enough and felt a sour taste in his mouth looking at her undeniable pretty features and smooth skin framed by silky long black hair blowing freely in the wind. Mark greeted her with a hug before introduced her as a friend that he met when they went to junior high together. They chatted for a few moments on the side before Mark returned with an apologetic smile for not keeping his promise of teaching Jaemin the basics of skiing and left him with Jeno and Donghyuck instead before walking away with that girl.  
The way Mark laughed and smiled with her marked Jaemin’s mind profoundly; he has never seen the other so comfortable with anyone like this before. And suddenly all his worries and efforts all looked like a major joke, it was clear as the sunlight reflecting on snow, Mark Lee doesn’t love him back, not even a bit. But he isn’t going to cry there, no, he’s not a child anymore, especially in front of that jerk who just broke his heart, so Jaemin faked a smile and followed behind his friends. Like any first-time skier, Jaemin has been falling down for most of the day and was now cursing under his breath that Jeno and Donghyuck have both skied down the hill leaving him alone on top of the mountain and there he was, midway on the slope, butt in the snow and his feet aching with skis attached to it, unable to stand up without falling down immediately again.  
Between the white fog appearing between his breath, Jaemin debated whether he should just lay down there instead, maybe if he stayed there long enough his two asshole friends would finally realize he was missing and come find him or even better, those patrollers on the mountain could save him from his distress. His prayers were finally answered but once he had a clearer view of the familiar blonde hair of his savior, Jaemin took out his phone and started to search online how one should get up when falling down on skiis for beginners. Even after being ignored after asking multiple times whether he was alright, Mark frowned and pulled the younger up by passing his hands under the latter’s arms. Not wanting to make fuss and attract even more attention, Jaemin didn’t complain against it and once back down and his skiis returned, he sat inside the café next to the slope for the rest of day as Mark carefully tried to speak to him even though he got no response in return.  
And currently the culprit of all those misfortunates was staring at him full of concern, Jaemin felt all his chagrin coming back to him. Without any more questions that he knew wouldn’t be answered, Mark simply carried the younger bridal style up despite the younger’s silent protest and sat him down on top of the hood before taking of his left boot and sock. Jaemin grimaced in the process; his ankle was swollen and abnormally red. The elder rushed towards the trunk and came back with an empty water bottle that he filled with snow and pressed against the place of injury.  
“Why didn’t you tell me you got hurt on the mountain yesterday?” scolded Mark voice full of worries  
“Why do you even care?” spitted bitterly Jaemin.  
“Nana I can’t read your mind” Mark sighed passing a hand through his hair frustratingly “I don’t know what I did that made you ignore me, but whatever it is, I am sorry, I promise I’ll make it up to you if I knew what I did wrong”

Why does he look so sad when I should be the one crying?

“Why are you even with me Mark?” Is it out of pity?  
“What?” Mark looking flustered which is quite new to Jaemin and stammered a little with a blush creeping on his cheeks “Of course because I-I… because I like you”  
“Then why do you look like you don’t even want to be near a five meters radius of me.” Retorted Jaemin pouting.  
“Jeno told me you have never been in a relationship before, so I thought we could take things slow but each time I see you I just can’t help but want to touch you, hold you all day long” finally Mark let out everything of his chest “I don’t want to scare you off” his voice diminishing at each word to almost a whisper at the end.  
“You are my first boyfriend” admitted Mark continuing, eyes full of sincerity “And I really want to make everything right and stay by your side as long as you still want me” before he bend on again inspecting the injury.  
In the middle of denuded brown branches, his usual playfulness and confidence nowhere to be seen, seeing Mark kneeing down in the snow, the person who is usually a head taller than him was now much lower, with his hands clumsily massaging his ankle and kept the younger’s feet warm by placing it inside his coat, and suddenly all the reasons he fell in love with the boy in front of him came back.  
His mind wandered back remembering when he was much younger, he used to sneak out of his bedroom at night not wanting to sleep just yet, and often pass by the corridor opening on the garden to find his dads sitting side by side on the corridor doing nothing but watching the summer starry night sky together, listening to the monotonous sound of cicada and laughing at his appa’s old and never quite funny jokes.  
Even if he always retold the story along side the comment of how stupid he found it was, the small spark of feeling of envy never left him. He could never pinpoint what it was before and now he knew, there is no better feeling than staying by the side of the one you love, being able to have two hearts beating in one was such a wonderful thing.  
Maybe, and maybe he thought, watching snow slowly falling on tip of the other’s crane, he did find the one that would look like him like his father did with his appa.  
His vision slowly blurs out by a thin layer of mist, that no matter how much he wanted to convince himself was because of cold, his heart said otherwise.  
Mark raised his head at the sobbing sound looking aghast as he messily brushed the tears away from the corner of his eyes and quickly asked: “Does it hurt a lot? I’ll try to be more gentle” referring to his ankle.  
“It hurts.” Both his ankle and his heart.  
“I’m sorry” apologized again Mark holding the younger even closer this time.  
“You are a fool!” Jaemin didn’t bother reprimand his cries anymore and hit on his chest with one of his fists before burying his face inside the creek in the taller boy’s neck.  
“We both are” Mark chuckled “That’s what make us perfect for each other, being fools together”  
Two hearts, both loving the other so much, so afraid of hurting the other so much often tend to forget how the other also reciprocate that feeling back and hurting one self would hurt the other at the same time.  
After a few moments of just holding each other in their arms, Jaemin slowly pulled away.  
“Forget what you just saw”, commanded the younger weakly, slightly embarrassed lowering his eyes  
“Of course” laughed Mark “our Nana is a grown up guy who won’t easily cry.”  
Jaemin wiped his face once more before tipping his head to the side with a serious expression:  
“We are not done yet, why did you leave me alone with Jeno and Donghyuck and left with that junior high friend of yours?”  
Mark scratched the back of his head at that question before admitting slightly ashamed:  
“She has a past history of liking shy pretty boys like you and being quite good at sneaking others’ boyfriend, when I saw the way she looked at you, I got really scared of it happening to us”  
“Are you stupid?” frowned Jaemin raising his voice “how in the world do I even look straight to you? And even if I liked girls, I’d still choose you.”  
“Wow, thanks” joked Mark once he saw the younger’s expression loosen up “Do I have change my name to Martha and start wearing dresses?” earning him a soft slap in the arm.  
“And shouldn’t you worry about she being interested in you instead? You are Mr.Popular after all” Jaemin’s smile was tinted with a little bit of sadness

 

Mark sighed before pressing his forehead against the younger’s, finally clearer to him where the real source of problem was: “I have never felt like that before I met you, ever since I saw you the first time, standing by yourself inside the gym, I just knew I had to talk you.” Before continuing:  
“Nana you just said I am popular but do you even have an idea how amazing you are? Every time I would pass by your classroom to find you I can catch at least two-three boys or girls staring at you, I don’t even know what I did in my life to deserve you.”  
“Liar” chuckled Jaemin.  
“I swear I never lied to you and never will” promised Mark putting a hand on his chest “If I ever did, you can punish me whatever way you want.”  
“Oh really? Then what would you say about the GPS?” asked Jaemin raising one brow slyly  
“W-what about the GPS?” Mark tried to keep a straight face yet his quick shaking pupils gave him away.  
“I saw you when you shut down the voice navigation system.” Jaemin faked a disappointed sigh that made the other panic a little:  
“I am sorry about that! I just really couldn’t think any other way to make you talk to me”  
“Well, liars should be punished” Jaemin didn’t let it go easily.  
“What do you want?” asked Mark slightly worried at the mischief sparkling in the other’s eyes  
“I want a kiss.”  
There a short moment of silence, where Mark’s eyes grew almost twice of its original size  
“I don’t want pressure you” smirked Jaemin “Our Markie is all so innocent and pure after all-”  
His last words were cut off by a pair of lips closing on his. The warmth transferring from the other along side all his emotions, Jaemin felt light headed and couldn’t think of anything else, it really is as amazing as those dramas played, if not more.  
Once they parted ways, Jaemin lowered his gaze trying to hide his burning cheeks and remarked  
“Your lips are peeling a little. Buy yourself a lipbalm, jerk”  
Mark smiled and shook his head:  
“Do you want some hot chocolate? Donghyuck gave me a thermos full of it before leaving.”

Lost the middle of God knows where, a cup of hot chocolate warming his hands, his head resting on Mark’s shoulder and a strong arm wrapped around his waist, listening to the holiday songs played in the background that he doesn’t hate as much anymore, watching the white flowers swinging slowly with the breeze.  
There weren’t any fancy presents, elaborate decoration or even any Christmas wishes exchanged, yet it was better than everything he could have ever pictured for his first Christmas eve with Mark, the start of many more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry (late) Christmaseu!!!


End file.
